wimbofandomcom-20200213-history
Wimbo'105
Wi''mbo'105'' was third edition of Wimbo Music Competition in 2017, that was held in Oslo, capital of Norway after Alan Walker's victory in edition #104. Here 5-th time that Norway hosts Wimbo's edition, and third time in Oslo. In a case decrease number of participated countries contest was held with one Semi-Final and Grand Final. Winner was Danijel Kajmakoski from Macedonia with song "Samo za ljubav", that recieved in a total 140 points. Location: After Norwegian victory in edition #105 HoD of Norwegian delegation Trond Inge Skara annonced that edition will hosts Oslo in Venue - Oslo Opera House, that was hosted one of Norwegian editions. Later was annonced Slogan - "We love music". Format: Edition goes on Regular Rules. In a case that number of particapated countries were 34 used Format #2 with one Semi-Final on 20 countries and Final on 26 places. Grand Final included 14 direct Finalists on results of last edition and top 12 Qualifiers from Semi-Final. Manager of contest can low add 1 or 2 more Wilcards for final on personal mind. In Semi-Final must obligatory vote all contestants of Round, Direct Finalists can free to vote in this Round. Using one Wilcard for Brazil, that finished 25-th in Final from 27. In Grand Final must obligatory vote all countries. In case not vote will using sanctions. Voting system are standart ESC version - 1-8, 10 and 12 points for the most favorite countries. Vote for myself can't. Edition hosts Aleksandr Rybak. All Rounds open previous winner's song - "Alone". In Semi-Final using alphabetic draw of perfomances. In Grand Final order of perfomances decided manager. Participation countries: 34 countries confirmed participation in edition #105, mainly from Europe and little from Asia and Amerika. Czechia attempt to return. But Estonia, France, Indonesia, Italy, Netherlands and Spain were withdrawn in different reasons that explaned in paragraph "Other countries. Talks with possible returning new brodcasters from Indonesia and Turkey were unsaccesful. "Choosen country" was Romania and '''Serbia, ''that finished 5-th and 3-d. In this edition return these artists: Aura Bel, Galena Bul, Hrystyna Soloviy Ukr, Jacques Houdek Cro, Jesse & Joy Mex, Katarina Knechtova Slk, Katrina Bindere **, Laura Musolli Kos, Mia Mont Per, Olga Lounova Cze, Omar Kyr, Samantha Tina **, Sandhja Fin. Totova from Hungary early performed as Toth Gabi. Danijel Kajmakoski from Macedonia was former Wimbo winner. Semi-Final: 'Recap Voting Form In Semi-Final performed 20 countries. Top 12 countries will qualify in Final and 1 Wilcard. There are: Albania, Belarus, Bosnia-Herzegovina, Brazil, Croatia, Czechia, Hungary, Israel, Latvia, Mexico, Poland, Serbia and Slovakia. Final: Recap Voting Form In Final perform 26 countries. ''Bulgaria, Greece, Kazakhstan, Kosovo, Macedonia, Norway, Romania, Russia, Slovenia, South Korea, Sweden, Ukraine, United Kingdom, United States ''were Direct Finalists. Scoreboards in Final: here 12 points in Final: 17 countries recieved a high points in Final. There are: Personal records: Danijel Kajmakoski Mac become winner in second time. Other countries: Estonia: Estonian broadcaster was disqualify in cause not voting in Finals two editions in a row. France: French Broadcaster RLF take a break in one edition in case vacation. Indonesia: Indonesian broadcaster RAI not voted in any Round edition 104 and lost connection with Wimbo management. Italy: Italian Broacaster AVI take a break in one edition. Lithuania: Lithuanian Broadcaster NSL not vote in any Round and in a case same note voting in previous edition was disqualify from competition. Mexico: Mexican broadcaster HKM not voted in any Round edition 104 and lost connection with Wimbo management. But in results new talks apply new broadcaster for Mexico EVB that continue Mexican participation in Wimbo. Netherlands: Dutch broadcaster RHN not voted in any Round edition 104 and ignore any reminder to vote from manager. Spain: Spanish Broadcaster AGI was vote in Semi-Final edition #104, qualify in Final, where not submit own votes. From that time connection with him were lost. Vietnam: Viet Broadcaster PHV not vote in Final and recieved sanction. Official List of entries: